Halloween at Hyrule
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Side Quest! LInk and Dark are keeping eye on things in the Market Place. They both have costumes on but not all goes as well as it could. Dark is bit scared but surviving with Link's help. Also, ARE they watching over things or is there something more going on? Not to mention that one certain thief is going to get the scare of his life.


A/N:

**IMPORTANT!_ READ!_** I have several important announcements considering _Letters from Hyrule_ and few other things. I hope You can understand and forgive me for inconvenience. I am extremely sorry for this: **Letters from Hyrule_ will be on hiatus for the time being._**

**1)** The reason for hiatus is simple. Trying to write letters every other day is taking bit too much of time while planning few other things for Your happiness. Not to mention that before I had a letter or few written before updating but now it has caught up. There is a poll on my profile so I'm quite certainly going to be updating _Letters from Hyrule_ twice a week once I've got enough of answers and I have written more of replies. BUT for that I need to know what You guys think to be the best days to update. THANK YOU! And I'm really, really, extremely, terribly SORRY for this! T.T

**2) **I'm also working with a new Advent Calendar thingy. This time I'm updating it in DeviantArt simply because it is informational thing. Once December comes, I'll be putting one Journal for each day. Name of this thing is simply _25 Tidbits of CaH Saga_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D I hope you guys have had fun today! ^.^ With or without costumes and candies, that is! =)

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HALLOWEEN AT HYRULE  


It was dark evening. Link and Dark were walking around the market place. Everyone, even the duo, were dressed up into different kind of creatures. Most of the ones dressed up were children of different ages. But some of them had their parents dressed up as well. Several other people, like guards and knights, had dressed up also because of the Princess' request. Others who had dressed up into a costume were people who were heading into a party or such.

Link hadn't done much of work for his costume. He had dressed up as a werewolf. He had somehow managed to create fluffy ears and tail. In his hands were bit of claws and fur too but nothing that would cause harm or make it hard for him to use his hands. On his forehead was bit of strange markings which he had just made up out of nowhere. Rest of clothes were just something that worked well with his character.

Dark then again had worked lot harder with his costume. Ever since Link had talked about the upcoming day, the dark Hylian had started to think through what he wanted to look like and how much work it would need. He hadn't shown his work to Link until it was ready and he had put it on. The costume had fully freaked the Hero out.

What Dark had chosen for himself was none other than a vampire. The clothes weren't that of hard to figure out since the color scheme went by what he liked. The cape was bit harder to find but luckily not impossible. But the hardest part was the fangs. He could find several different kinds of them but nothing really was what he was searching for. In the end he bought few different fang sets and worked his own from there. Yet, the part he liked the most was the wings. Folded most of the time but he could spread them quite easily in the end... Not to mention that his red eyes were perfect match for his costume.

The castle, along with about every other area in whole Hyrule, was decorated with the theme of Halloween. The areas were filled with pumpkin carvings, spider webs, spiders, bats, black cats, witches and whatnot. Dark had at first been bit freaked out about the whole thing but calmed down quite a much when Link promised to stay on the dark Hylian's side. The longer the duo were around the market, the more Dark calmed down but in the end he didn't calm down fully.

The duo weren't really taking much of contact to people and just blend into the crowd. Their main work was to make sure everything was going alright and no real and true monsters popped up. This was the time when the creatures and monsters that hadn't yet been killed could easily show up and cause havoc. Usually nothing came up but it was best to be prepared.

"Seeing anything out of ordinary?" Link inquired while they came back to the main area after rounding one of the back alleys. Dark half deadpanned.

"Besides everything here, huh?" He countered while looking around. Luckily his eyesight was better than the Hero's so he could keep better eye on what was going on around them. The only thing that the dark Hylian was happy about was that not every person had a perfect costume. Yet, most were close enough which got him to keep eye on them lot more than he was willing to.

"You know what I mean." Link stated and gave a fast glare to Dark. "Besides, as long as I have been watching over this day... Or night... Nothing has actually happened so far. Maybe few thieves and such but no monsters or anyone getting hurt." The Hero continued while trying to calm the darker Hylian down.

Dark just nodded while staying quiet. He had been eager to get dressed up and all but _this_ was something he hadn't thought about. Every time he saw a creature of one monster or another, it took him few seconds to realize that it wasn't real. The dark Hylian was fully on edge and he knew that if something was honestly going to happen, he'd be fast to draw a weapon out before thinking the situation through.

"Link... Just keep reminding me that these aren't real monsters..." Dark half begged while they walked towards another dark alley. Link glanced at the darker Hylian bit surprised but nodded. Dark tried to calm down but wasn't fully successful with it. "I just mean that... Well... I don't want to freak anyone out nor get anyone hurt..." The dark Hylian nearly whispered in desperation.

"I understand, Dark." The Hero answered and looked around them. A group of five kids had gathered together. Each of them had wolf fur of some kind while each of them tried to look like a Wolfos. "Ever seen a Wolfos cub?" Link inquired while he watched the group.

Dark shook his head while turning to look what the Hero had spotted. "Well, neither have I but one of those kids got the creature quite well taken up." Link continued and nodded towards the five kids. "Besides... Maybe Wolfos doesn't get any cubs? Just search for something that doesn't add up... Like the size."

The dark Hylian nodded but he wasn't sure how that would work out in the end. Suddenly the vampire heard something odd which was coming from close by alley. Dark tapped Link on the shoulder and nodded towards the way the sound was coming from. After getting the Hero's notion, he started to sneak closer to the area.

Link followed Dark but before they got to the actual scene, the Hero already started to blush. The dark Hylian sneaked to the corner and checked the area. There were two persons in there. One female and one male. Dark had no idea of what was going on but he was ready to get his knife out. Yet, before he could do a thing, Link already took a grip on his wrist.

Dark turned to look at the Hero who was blushing quite a much. The dark Hylian was fully confused. "We probably should leave them alone... Come on..." Link whispered before already starting to drag the darker Hylian out. The vampire kept glancing from the scene to Link and back fully puzzled.

Once back into the crowd Link let go of Dark's wrist. He didn't turn around but he started to talk. "That what you just saw... Well, it certainly wasn't anything of bad." The Hero was embarrassed to talk about the topic. "Um... They were... How could I say this..." Link wondered and leaned his back to the closest wall.

Dark stayed silent and glanced few times towards the road they had just come from. He felt like he was missing something very important at that moment. The Hero took once a deep breath. "They were making out." He eventually blurted and blushed deep red.

Dark blinked and frowned at the words. "What do you mean?" He inquired which only got, if any possibilities, Link to blush even more. The Hero facepalmed and gulped once.

"I'll explain later..." He mumbled thoroughly embarrassed. Dark was still confused.

"But..." The dark Hylian started nearly desperately and turned his gaze back into the dark alley.

"If we go and bother them now, they will certainly hate us for the rest of their lives." Link stated as sternly as possible. Dark was bit surprised and dropped his gaze down.

"But... It sounded... Looked like..." The dark Hylian mumbled without really knowing what he was supposed to say.

"Trust me, Dark. You do _NOT_ want to get involved into that." Link stated before already starting to walk away. Dark contemplated about his choices for a second before he already followed the Hero. This night was freaky enough for him and he certainly didn't want to be left alone.

Link kept checking the areas while staying silent. Dark followed him like a lost puppy without the courage to say a word. The Hero sighed sadly and stopped walking. He leaned against the closest wall and turned his gaze into the dark Hylian. Dark stayed few steps away from him and kept his gaze in the ground while looking fully like waiting for Link to bark him down. "Dark." The Hero eventually called and earned a slight flinch from the dark Hylian.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Hey, everything's okay. I'm not angry or anything. And you definitely haven't done a thing wrong." He started calmly. Dark slowly raised his gaze up but stayed silent. The Hero looked around before sighing. "Okay... So... How to explain... Um..." He started fully nervously before just taking a grip of himself.

"They were just... Um... On short... Kissing and touching... Which can go lot further from there..." Link eventually explained and blushed deep red again. Dark was still confused and frowning.

"But..." He started uncertainly before the Hero already silenced him with a fast wave of his hand.

"They both were enjoying it which is the reason for the... Um... Sounds..." Link continued while getting even more embarrassed about the topic. _"Dear Goddesses... Why do _I_ have to explain _this_ to him?"_ He thought while nearly facepalming again. "I'll try and find a book for you about... Well... That _situation_..." The Hero continued while keeping his gaze away from Dark. "Now, can we _please_ drop this topic?" Link nearly pleaded and looked almost desperately at the darker Hylian.

Dark just silently nodded. Things were still bit odd for him but he trusted that Link would give him the needed book to gain the full explanation. The Hero sighed nearly exaggerated before pushing himself off of the wall. "Good. Now, let's continue on our way." He said before already walking forward. The dark Hylian just followed and tried to leave the earlier scene out of his mind.

After checking few more alleys the duo returned to the main area. Lots of people had gathered around and were laughing at something. Link thought worst already and started to head towards the crowd. Dark followed more of interested than in worry. The people let the duo through on the second they noticed the Hero of Time.

In middle of the group was a child. A child that looked exactly like Ganondorf.

Both Link and Dark were thoroughly shocked about the scene. Unlike the vampire, the werewolf calmed down very quickly. The dark Hylian backed by a step and half hid himself behind the Hero while keeping his gaze in the ground. Link was bit startled when he noticed that Dark was starting to shake.

The Hero turned his gaze off of the scene and put his full notion into the dark Hylian. He half guided, half dragged the shaking vampire out of the crowd and to sit down to one of the benches around the market place. "Dark?" Link called carefully while holding on to the dark Hylian. "It's okay, Darky. I highly doubt that that kid has anything to do with Ganondorf. It's only a costume. I promise." He half whispered while trying to calm Dark down.

"I..." The vampire whispered quietly. "I-I know..." He continued but his voice was far from confident and lacked fully the trust into his own words.

"Come on. Let's meet the kid and prove my words right." Link suggested while already pulling Dark up. The dark Hylian looked fully startled and fearful. "I'll stay beside you whole time. Nothing to worry. I swear it." The Hero continued before starting to guide the vampire back into the crowd.

Dark wanted to fight back and run the hell away from there but his legs didn't follow his command. Link kept pulling him forward and towards the kid. Eventually the dark Hylian gave up on his chances of escaping and just leaned very close to the werewolf while searching for even slightest bit of comfort and help. He knew that everyone could see that he was scared. Scared to death in all reality but... No one knew. None of the people knew the reason for him to be so terrified. Not even one person of all of these people around him knew what memories that simple costume brought up.

"Hey there." Link started calmly while holding on to Dark who was shaking even more the closer they got to the kid. "My brother here has bit of bad memories about the one who's costume you got on. So... Could you take the mask off for a sec?" The Hero continued and crouched down to the child's level while pulling the dark Hylian down with him.

Dark kept his eyes tightly shut and tried to push the memories out of his mind. He knew he was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind but he couldn't help it. The only thing he was grateful at that moment was the fact that he wasn't crying... At least not yet.

The kid looked at Dark before already taking the mask off. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly and was going to lay his hand over the dark Hylian's shoulder but Link shook his head. The kid sighed sadly and dropped his gaze to the ground. "I never saw that bad guy. Everyone says it's for the best. I didn't know that I got the idiot's outlook so well done." The child continued carefully and the Hero nodded .

"It's okay, Dark." Link whispered carefully. "Come on, open your eyes, please." He half begged while doing all he could to calm the shaking vampire.

"You know... The reason I chose this costume was because I wanted people to laugh at the guy. I'm making very stupid things that the bad guy quite certainly didn't do." The child explained with a slight smile. "Um... Like him tripping on his cape... Or commanding few of other bad guys into something very stupid thing... Just making a thorough fool of him in a way or another." He continued carefully.

"So... If I can't bring a smile to your face then I'll give up on this costume." The child stated. "Could you give me one simple chance, please?" He nearly begged while looking straight at Dark. "Besides, I think your costume's cool. Vampires are amazing creatures." The kid continued while desperately trying to cheer the dark Hylian up.

Dark had half listened to the kid but only the last few sentences caught his notion. Link was bit worried about how just a simple costume had brought the dark Hylian down so harshly. He kept whispering quietly simple encouraging words without fully knowing whether or not Dark heard him. Eventually the vampire turned a bit to face the kid.

The kid smiled at him. "I'm Lucas." He introduced himself. "And I had thought about playing off as a vampire too but I thought that people would need some of different thoughts about the bad guy." The child continued. Lucas glanced at the mask bit hesitantly. "You okay if I put the mask on and show few of my best acts?" He inquired worriedly.

Dark glanced very swiftly at Link before nodding. He didn't trust his voice to work too well at that moment. The kid, Lucas, smiled happily, stood up and backed off before putting the mask on. After that he started his show.

The first thing he had was simply having the long red cape in front of him while walking forward and eventually tripping on it. The crowd around them snickered a bit at the part which only got the mini-Ganondorf to look around very angrily. He shot his hand forward and called out bit of magic. Yet, instead of striking out an attack, he brought out a cane. The people gasped a bit since Lucas hadn't shown this part yet. With a slight grin the boy continued on. He used more of magic which got the cane to shine slightly.

Suddenly the top of the cane popped open and a bush of red roses appeared. The child-Ganondorf looked extremely surprised about the happening. He growled and threw the cane down while trying a new trick. The cane moved slightly on the ground while the 'bad guy' tried to create a Rope out of it... But which ended up as a very curvy rake.

People were laughing a bit but Lucas wasn't ready yet. He had few more things to show and which he hoped to get Dark into better mood. The show was already getting him interested but that was as far as things had gone.

At first the kid had thought about creating few mock creatures which end up doing things thoroughly wrong. Things like changing their heads with each other when their leader said something on the lines of _head off_. Yet, Lucas realized that it might end up being bit too scary for the younger children who had come to see the show. Not to mention that he had no idea of how bad memories the dark Hylian had and he certainly wasn't willing to trigger any new ones with his show.

So, he improvised and brought out few new ideas. For his luck there was a bench very close by but he wasn't up for _that_ part yet. Grinning he took up unnoticeable bit of magic and created a small creature by it. The mini-Ganondorf took up the rake and tried a new little magic with it. This time it turned into a broom. Suddenly there was sound of a mouse's voice. The child turned around, screamed very girl like and started to smack the mouse with the broom. The mouse avoided the hits very easily and managed to come straight next to him... Which was the point when the kid faked to faint.

The mouse vanished and Lucas stood back up. "Too much going on... Going to bed." He grumbled with a voice he thought to work with his character. The child-Ganondorf walked to the bench and half curled up on it. He faked to sleep before doing two little things. The first one was to put his thump into his mouth. And the second one was to create pink bunny which he half clutched to.

The crowd was going both _aww_ and snickering. After a short while, 'Ganondorf' woke up but he didn't have his cape. Since he was still 'sleepy' he called in one of the monsters. It wasn't any of scary but just a simple Rope. The snake brought the 'King of Evil's' cape and right after that the creature left the area as fast as possible. The cape was neon green while the inside of it was full of dirt from being dragged along the ground. 'Ganondorf' didn't notice a thing until he heard people snicker at him. The 'King of Evil' turned fully red from embarrassment when he realized what the cape looked like.

After this Lucas bowed before his crowd and let the little magic vanish. The cape returned into its normal color and the broom vanished fully. The crowd clapped happily before leaving to their own ways. Once most of the people had left, the child walked up to the duo. He took the mask off so he wouldn't scare Dark too badly. "So... What do you think?" Lucas inquired bit worriedly.

Dark smiled a bit and nodded. "You got quite good ideas." He started carefully. The child nearly beamed at the compliment. "Though... I got one idea if you're willing to give it a try later on." The dark Hylian continued while slightly grinning. Lucas nodded eagerly. Dark nodded back and whispered something to the kid's ear. "You think you can pull that off?" He inquired carefully.

Lucas frowned slightly but he nodded slowly. "I think I can do it. Needs bit of thinking and working with the magic... But it's not impossible." He replied carefully. "I hope I can pull it off perfectly when we see again." The child continued happily. "Though... Now I gotta find my bro and head off for trick and treating." He explained bit nervously.

Dark nodded happily. "Okay. We'll see later, right?" He said and the boy nodded eagerly. "Alright. Have fun and stay safe." The dark Hylian continued before standing up. Link followed him easily. He had stayed silent while the duo talked but while the kid showed his act, the Hero had tried to keep whispering reassuring words to Dark in hopes of keeping him calm.

Lucas left to find his brother while Link and Dark continued their work of checking that everything was alright. "So... What did you suggest to him?" The Hero inquired carefully. Dark chuckled bit nervously and shrugged.

"You'll see when we get to see his next act." He stated bit mischievously. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay. Keep your secret then." The Hero replied happily. He was grateful that the child's act had given bit of confidence to the dark Hylian. It also had calmed him down quite a much which was for better.

Few calm hours later the duo found one of the thieves that took advantage of the holiday. Link nearly growled when he saw the guy coming out of one house's window. "Sakon." He whispered and shook his head. "That guy _never_ learns." The Hero continued nearly angrily

"A thief?" Dark inquired bit confused while he watched how the guy kept fetching brown bags from the house. Link nodded and kept glaring at the thief. The dark Hylian wondered for a while before he started to grin. "Can I try something out? _Please?_" He nearly begged and was close of showing his puppy-dog-eyes to the Hero.

Link sighed but nodded. He didn't look at Dark since he knew what the vampire was doing. "Okay. Just be careful and if things start to go wrong, I'll come for your help. Got that?" The Hero stated. Dark nodded eagerly and grinned. After that he sneaked very quietly to the guy.

Dark took up on his character of being a vampire. He slightly licked at his fake fangs, leaned against the wall and grinned. "Well, well, well... I think I got one amazing hunt tonight." He started carefully.

The thief was fully surprised and he turned around very quickly. Sakon gasped in shock and backed off by few steps. Since the bags were right behind him, he stumbled and fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Easy prey. I like that." Dark continued and licked at the fangs. The thief was staring at him with wide-eyes while shaking slightly.

"Please... Don't... The Hero will certainly kill you before you have a chance to touch me!" Sakon threatened. The vampire chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, I doubt that. He's having his hands full with other little things that I have created for this night." Dark replied and crouched down. "Now... I'm just wondering if I should drink all of your blood or turn you into a vampire. As a vampire you could give me a chance to have better meals." He started to contemplate.

Sakon gulped in pure fear. "Please... Don't... I don't wanna die!" He begged fearfully. Dark grinned wider and licked at his fangs again.

"Oh, if I turn you into a vampire, you won't die." He countered mischievously. "Though..." The vampire continued and took up on a slight contemplating look to his face. "Thieves don't have too nice blood..."

"Exactly! You wouldn't like my blood at all!" Sakon nearly shouted. He was feeling slightly relieved but he wasn't out of the danger yet. Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"But then again... You're my best catch so far and I'm not eager to let you go just like that." The vampire said and shrugged. "Besides... I'm starting to be extremely hungry... And when that happens... Well, any blood works." Dark explained grinning and started to lick at his fangs bit more.

"Um... Isn't there any of way for me to salvage my life...?" Sakon inquired while feeling small bit of hope. The vampire frowned slightly while thinking the words through.

"Hmm... There _might_ be a way..." Dark whispered carefully. The thief nodded eagerly.

"I'll do anything! Just name it!" Sakon half shouted. He was eager to jump into any possibilities of saving his life. "Please... Just don't hurt me." The thief continued in pure beg.

Dark sighed exaggerated. "Fine." He mumbled angrily. "IF you promise to stop stealing from people. Pick pocketing included. Also, you are to return ALL you have stolen so far. I don't care _how_ you do it but you ARE to return EVERYTHING. Not to mention that before the morning rises, you _ARE_ to surrender yourself to a knight or guard. Fail to do even one of these and I _WILL_ come after you. And just so you know... I have _never_ failed to catch my prey. No matter how long you think you can hide, I _will_ find you and I'll make you regret your failure." The vampire stated extremely sternly.

The thief nodded nearly constantly. After Dark had stopped talking, Sakon stood up very shakily. "You won't regret this. I swear!" He said in shaking voice. Right after that he picked up the first bag but that was as far as he could get.

The vampire shot forward and slammed the guy against the wall. "Remember... Return _everything_." The dark Hylian hissed and opened his wings in a flash. The thief gasped in full shock and shook like a leaf. "Fail and you'll regret it." Dark continued nearly menacingly. Sakon nodded constantly. "Good." The vampire said surprisingly calmly, lowered his wigs very slowly before letting go of the guy and backing away by few steps. "I'll keep eye on you... Sakon..." Dark half whispered before turning his back to the guy and walking calmly out of there.

The thief kept staring after the vampire. The fact that the creature had known his name had freaked him out even more. Sakon gulped, looked at the bags around him before already picking first one. He took once a deep breath, returned into the house with the bag and after about ten minutes he came back with an empty bag. The thief did as the vampire had told to him. He returned what he had stolen.

Link watched at the scene bit worriedly. He feared that something would destroy Dark's cover but the thief seemed to be seriously scared of the vampire. Since there didn't seem to be any of danger, the Hero just enjoyed the show. After Dark had gotten his point through Sakon, he returned to Link's side. The dark Hylian half hid behind the Hero. "So... What did you like?" He inquired in very quiet whisper.

"If the guy does as you told to him..." Link answered while watching the shaking thief. Dark wanted to watch too but he bit feared that Sakon would notice him. After about twenty minutes later, the Hero chuckled and shook his head. "You really got him, Dark." He stated with a wide grin.

"So... He's...?" Dark asked carefully and Link nodded.

"Yeah. Returning it all." The Hero replied eagerly. "Thanks. You really did one hell of a trick at there." He continued with a wide grin. Dark blushed and chuckled.

"I... I just like vampires..." He half mumbled and shrugged. "Didn't know I could play it off _that_ well." The dark Hylian continued carefully. Link chuckled and circled his left arm around Dark's shoulder.

"Let's continue on our way. We don't have to worry 'bout that thief anymore." The Hero stated happily and started to guide the dark Hylian out of the alley. "Besides, I think it would be time to check on Lucas, don't you think?" He continued and winked once.

Dark chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like a great plan." The vampire replied and let the werewolf show the way. It didn't take long before the duo was back to the main area of the market.

Link looked around for a while before nodding to someone. Dark tried to see who it was but everyone had their costumes on so he couldn't recognize anyone. "Who was it?" The vampire asked with a slight frown.

The Hero chuckled with a small smile. "Just a friend." He stated and nodded towards the crowd. "I think we're heading to there." Link continued while already taking a new course. Dark still looked around bit confused but kept following the werewolf.

The crowd let them through very easily. They found Lucas from middle of the area and the mini-Ganondorf was doing new small idiotic things to gain snickers and laughs. Dark stayed close to Link again but this time he wasn't as scared as before. The vampire act from before had brought some new confidence to him. The Hero still made sure that the dark Hylian knew him to be there for him.

When Lucas noticed the vampire and werewolf, he grinned and nodded to the duo. Link nodded back and Dark gave a small smile. The mini-Ganondorf winked once which got the dark Hylian to feel bit nervous. After that the kid started his newest act.

He started it easy with slight magic. Suddenly there came a pig tail while the mini-Ganondorf seemed quite frustrated. He growled and tried again. Now his nose turned into pig's. Lucas continued with the failing magic and slowly turned himself into a pig. The 'King of Evil' only realized what was going on when there came slight _poof_ sound and the kid realized to be lot shorter than before.

The crowd was snickering and laughing while the pig-Ganondorf looked quite horrified about the situation. Even Dark snickered at the scene. "I always wanted to see this happening." He whispered with a slight grin. Link chuckled and nodded.

After Lucas had ran few circled as a pig and kept creating that pig-sound, he finally broke the magic. He stood up and bowed in front of his crowd. "I hope you guys had fun!" The child called happily and took the mask off. "I might redo this at next year but we'll see." The boy continued while the crowd started to break off.

The further the night went, the less there started to be people around. Dark yawned slightly and stretched. He was getting very tired but the dark Hylian also knew he couldn't head to bed until evening. Link smiled bit apolitically while they rounded another alley. "Just few about an hour longer and we can head back to the castle." He stated and the vampire just nodded.

Since there were less of people around Dark noticed a witch. He couldn't tell who it was that had taken up the costume but Link seemed quite interested about the character. "Who's the witch?" The vampire inquired since the Hero kept the witch in his sight whole time.

Link was bit startled and blushed slightly. "A friend." He replied but got nearly serious quite fast. When Dark turned his gaze back to the witch, the person had already vanished. "I think it's about time we head back to the castle..." Link half mumbled before already taking his way towards the right road.

The vampire was bit startled. "I thought we were supposed to keep eye on the surroundings for an hour or so." He stated bit puzzled. Link nodded but didn't change his way.

"The sun is already getting up and about everyone has already gone back to their homes." The Hero explained with a shrug. "Besides, few hour nap would be nice before needing to clean the castle from all of that Halloween stuff." He continued while stretching slightly.

The duo walked calmly back to the castle. Some of the guards and knights had already changed clothes but most still were having their costume on. Link kept the lead and walked straight to Zelda's door. Dark was fully confused but the Hero showed him to stay silent and out of sight. The dark Hylian just shrugged and made sure he'd be hidden behind the door once the princess would open it.

Link took once a deep breath before he crouched down and sat like wolves do. He carefully scratched the door with the claws of his costume while making sure of not leaving any marks on the wood. After that the Hero gave a short howl.

Dark watched quite confused and bit startled at the scene. They heard Zelda come to the door which was the cue for Link to take a step backwards but he didn't stand up. The door blocked the dark Hylian's view of the princess so he didn't know if she had any kind of costume on.

"Well, well, well... We got a werewolf in here. Shouldn't you be back to your lair by now since the sun is rising?" She inquired with a grin on her face. Link matched the grin easily. It certainly wasn't the first time the duo played this game. "And where's the vampire? Thought you had odd company at the night." Zelda continued carefully.

"The vampire's back to his lair. Too much of sun for him. And I'm bit of odd furball. Don't go by the rules of werewolves in here." Link replied smugly before finally standing up. "And what about you, my dear witch... Having any new tricks?" He inquired while slightly leaning against the door.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, don't try your luck, wolfy. I can easily turn you into a bunny rabbit." She threatened grinning and poked her small star shaped magic wand into the werewolf's nose. Link gave a short lasting puppy-dog-eyes to her before shaking his head and slightly growling in annoyance.

"Really now? Then I'll turn you into another werebunny." The Hero countered. "But... I'm only here because of my share of your tonight's catch." The werewolf stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zelda sighed but nodded. She could've continued the play but instead the princess cut the game short. "I'm bit disappointed about your work on the costume, Link." She said with a sad tone while getting a bag from next to the door. "You have always had the perfect costumes before. So... Why such lousy work this year?" The witch inquired while keeping the pumpkin bag out of the werewolf's reach.

Link shrugged while sighing. "I'm sure you can figure that out." He replied bit sorrowfully. "I had thought about doing full werewolf costume but... I couldn't." The Hero explained but Zelda could easily see that it wasn't the whole truth.

"The vampire?" The witch queried and the werewolf nodded. "I see... I hope this is good enough payment for the two of you for your excellent work of watching over everything... Me included." She said happily and finally gave the bag. "Have fun!" Zelda called before retreating back into her room and closing the door after her.

Link sighed and turned to look at the vampire. "Let's head back to our room." He stated and nodded towards the right way. Dark just silently nodded and started to follow the werewolf. The Hero glanced behind and grinned slightly when he voiced one simple request: "Hey, Dark... Could you show those wings of yours? Haven't gotten that of good look on them."

Dark was bit startled but he nodded and opened the wings in a flash. He heard a slight gasp from behind them but the vampire didn't dare to look behind. Instead, out of the look on Link's face, he already knew what had happened. "A show for her, right?" the dark Hylian inquired while slightly blushing and slowly lowering and folding the wings.

"You got it." The Hero replied with a wide grin. He turned to look at Zelda and gave her a wink. "And Dark... Thanks." Link continued happily before already placing his right arm over the vampire's shoulders.

Dark chuckled and shrugged. "It's nothing. Glad I could help." He replied happily.

As soon as the duo got to their room, Dark already flopped down to the bed. "You sure we can sleep for a while?" He inquired since he was certain of falling asleep quite soon. Link followed him to the bed after locking the door.

"Well, I think so. But, don't you want to know what I got from Zelda?" The Hero countered and started to open the pumpkin bag already. Dark sat up on that instant and turned his interested gaze into the strange looking bag. Link grinned since he knew to get the dark Hylian's notion by that.

After he got the lid off of the pumpkin, the werewolf turned the bag around and emptied it. Dark was quite surprised to see lots of candy but his expression brightened on that second. "Take what you want. This is all for us." Link stated while spreading the candy on the bed to get better look of what they had in there.

"So... I think I owe you bit of explanation." The Hero continued after picking one lollipop from the lake of candies. Dark just glanced at him but his full notion was on the goodies. Yet, he was listening to Link. "The thing is that... Well, like I told you, I have looked after the night for the past seven years. But... That's just a ruse and an excuse." The werewolf started bit sorrowfully.

"The main thing is that I'm looking after Zelda. She uses bit of magic and fools people to think she's just a kid in a costume. Her favorite costume is a witch." Link explained carefully. He kept a short break to see if Dark was listening to him at all. The vampire glanced at him but so far he hadn't said a thing nor had he yet chosen anything from the candies.

"Zelda requested by herself that I'd keep eye on her. Just to make sure nothing bad would happen while she plays her little game of dressing up into a costume and blending into the crowd. As a Hero and all, I can quite easily stay close to her." The werewolf continued and shrugged. "She does keep eye on me too so if there's a thing or another that I have to deal with, she'll stay close by. That's why I'm also looking after other things like real monsters, thieves and whatnot."

Dark nodded and finally turned his full notion to the Hero. "And that's the reason we didn't go through the alleys on any specific order."He concluded with a shrug. "You could've told that we're going to follow her... Though..." The vampire continued but trailed off quite fast with a slight blush.

Link chuckled. "No worries in _that_ part, Dark. When she noticed that we had something to deal with, she stayed in safer area and out of our way. So, no. She did _not_ see either of the two situations. And I doubt she noticed anything about your way of acting around the kid." The Hero reassured him.

Dark sighed in relief and flopped down to his back. "Thank the Goddesses." He mumbled but perked up quite quickly and sat back up. "Wait... I heard her saying something that you could've put more notion to your costume..." The vampire stated with a slight frown.

Link chuckled bit nervously. "Uh... Yeah... About that..." He started but sighed then. "The thing is that I could've done a lot better work with my costume but considering how you reacted to the day... Well, I didn't want to freak you out more than what the night was going to bring already." The Hero explained and stood up from the bed. He walked to his closet and started to go through the clothes in there.

After a short while Link pulled out one costume. "I used this at last year." He stated and showed extremely freaky zombie Zora costume. Dark gasped and recoiled slightly backwards at the sight of the thing while closing his eyes tightly. The Hero sighed and nodded. "That's exactly what I didn't want to cause." The werewolf said while already putting the costume away. "Besides, I can redo this costume for next year." He continued with a shrug.

Dark nodded and slowly opened his eyes. "I think I can understand..." He half mumbled while calming down from the sight. Link returned to the bed and took up one of the candies. After a short contemplating he finally threw it straight towards Dark. The vampire yelped and gave a fast glare to the grinning werewolf. "Really now?" The dark Hylian questioned while slightly deadpanning but right after that he already returned the act and threw few candies at the Hero.

Link laughed and half avoided, half blocked the flying candies before already countering. The duo kept a short 'candy fight' to lighten the mood a bit. "Oh, and besides just having fun of dressing into a costume and all that... Well, my first reason besides her request was that I didn't want anyone knowing that I was taking part in the whole thing." The Hero continued his explanation with a shrug. "After few years I started to lighten the costumes depending on what I had in my mind. It wasn't that of big deal anymore." He stated before grinning slightly.

Dark had finally chosen a candy for himself. It was a simple lollipop but the vampire looked bit foolish with the said lollipop in his mouth. The dark Hylian had already closed his eyes but the sudden flash of light and sound of _snap_ jolted him fully awake. "Couldn't resist." Link told to him while grinning and waiting for the instant picture to cool off.

Dark half sighed while giving a slight puppy-dog-eyes look. The Hero only chuckled at him and childishly showed his tongue at him. The vampire gave a short growl but he couldn't stop grinning. But the sudden look of discomfort took the werewolf's attention fully. "You okay?" He inquired while putting the camera and picture to the closest night table.

Dark took out the lollipop and slightly licked on the fake fangs. "These aren't really helping me..." He mumbled before already taking few napkins out of his pocket and starting to get the fangs off. The first fang came out easily but the second one was bit trickier.

"Need any help?" Link inquired while watching bit worriedly on the vampire's work of taking the fangs off. Dark just shook his head but really soon he gave a short pained gaps. "Dark!" The Hero called and came right in front of him.

The vampire licked at the remaining fang that was partly off and partly still on. "It hurts..." He half mumbled, half whined while trying to get it off. All he did only caused bit more of pain.

"Let me see it." Link told very calmly. Dark closed his eyes and let go of the fang. The Hero started carefully to readjust the fang before pulling it off. "There we go." The werewolf whispered and put the fang next to the earlier one. "It'll sting a bit for a while but it'll heal." Link told to him before already giving a fast hug to the vampire.

Dark just nodded while nearly constantly licking at the small wound in his mouth. "Wish I could bandage it but it wouldn't help on any of way." Link said bit apolitically. The vampire nodded again and put the lollipop back into his mouth. Yet, he nearly straight off flinched. "Yeah... We probably should leave the candy for later work." The Hero continued sorrowfully. Dark nodded once again but he did want to finish his work with the lollipop.

While the vampire was doing his best to get the lollipop eaten without causing too much of pain, the werewolf started to go through the lake of candies. "What are you looking for?" Dark inquired bit puzzled.

"You'll see when I find it..." Link replied before already shouting in happiness. He pulled out a short keychain where was hanging a small vampire. "This." The Hero stated and showed the item. "Zelda always includes a small present into the "payment"'." The werewolf explained and gave the thing to Dark. "And I want you to have it." He continued with a happy smile.

Dark took the keychain and examined it very interested. "Hey, it can be opened!" He half shouted when he noticed the small lever in there. The vampire put the lollipop into his mouth before taking a better grip on the keychain. Link came next to him but couldn't get full sight of the item while the dark Hylian worked to get it open.

While feeling very exited Dark opened the thing but the happy look on his face was wiped off on the second he got a look inside. There was a very small photo and a small piece of paper. The paper was folded quite a many times to get it fit inside the item. The vampire turned his gaze off and closed it nearly instantly when the whole thing hit him. "I can't take it." He mumbled before already thrusting the keychain back to Link.

The Hero was thoroughly shocked and it took him few seconds before he realized a thing. "But... Wait... _Dark!_" He half shouted while the vampire already stood up from the bed. Dark dropped the empty stick into the trash bin while getting his normal clothes.

"I... I'll just change clothes..." The dark Hylian half mumbled before already vanishing into the bathroom. Link stared after him without knowing what had happened. He turned his gaze into the item in his hands and started to check it through. Soon he found the small lever and he opened the locket.

Inside the small vampire was a photo of Children of the Forest, the Kokiris, in front of the young Deku Tree. Link sighed and smiled bit sadly. While checking the picture better, he realized that everyone had a costume of one kind or another. Nothing too fancy but something for the holiday. Even the young guardian tree was slightly decorated for the holiday. _"Probably Mido's idea..."_ Link thought before turning his attention into the small piece of paper. The Hero unfolded it and started to read it.

_Dear Link, I hope you have had fun this year. Your costume was bit of disappointment but I know you didn't want to cause harm for Dark. Maybe next year I can see your amazing outfits again. Speaking of the vampire, I thought this might work for him. Oh, and Saria brought the photo. She had taken it out of the Kokiris request. I was bit worried that it might get bad among the candy so I hid it into here. I hope it didn't worry Dark, though. OH, and do tell him that his costume was the best I saw tonight... Sorry to say this Link, but with his moving wings... I think he's outfit overruled yours. And I'm meaning now to compare it into _all_ of your costumes. And it was fun to play hide-and-seek with you. Let's take new round next year. Zelda. P.S. There's this guy who loves to take pics living in Kakariko Village. Maybe you and Dark could go to there and get a photo for him to be put into the vampire locket. And before I forget, Sakon The Thief gave himself up just a while before I returned to the castle. According to the guards he was quite freaked out. Don't know what has happened but he fully told where his loot is and everything else except what had gotten him to surrender. Thought you guys might want to know._

Link chuckled slightly, put the note to the close by table before he took the photo out of the vampire. It was bit of surprise for the Hero when the picture grew in size but soon he realized what it meant. _"Nice use of magic, Zelda."_ The werewolf thought and put the photo next to the note.

While Link was checking the small things within the keychain, Dark hadn't done much. He had put the clothes to a small chair but after that he had just slid down to the floor while feeling miserable. _"Link has a family... Something I won't ever have. I can't keep something that is meant for him."_ He thought while trying not to cry. _"Why does everything always have to end like this?"_ The vampire wondered before already pulling his knees to his chest, circling his arms around them and hiding his face.

Link stood up from the bed and went to knock on the door. "Darky?" He called carefully which only got the vampire to gasp and raise his head straight off. "Listen, the keychain _is_ for you. The photo was put into there just for it to be in safer place than among the candy." The Hero explained as confidently as he could. "Dark? You listening at all?" Link called bit worriedly.

Dark took once a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah, I heard you." He eventually replied and stood up. "I'll be out soon..." The dark Hylian continued without much of enthusiasm.

Link sighed but he nodded. "Okay. Take your time." He answered and returned to the bed. While Dark was changing clothes and washing up a bit, the Hero started to gather the candy back into the pumpkin bag. By the time the dark Hylian came out, the werewolf had already got the bed empty.

"Don't worry. You can eat as much of the candy as you want. They're just in better safe in the bag." Link told with a smile. Right after that he threw the keychain straight to Dark. The dark Hylian just barely caught it. He was ready to return it when the Hero shook his head. "It's yours and that's it." He stated sternly.

Dark sighed and just stared at the vampire locket. "Besides, you probably should read this." Link continued and gave Zelda's letter to the dark Hylian. Dark frowned a bit but read the letter through. Eventually he sighed and leaned against the wall next to him before giving the piece of paper back to the Hero.

"Thanks." He half whispered but Link wasn't fully ready with the whole thing.

"Could you give your key for a while?" The werewolf inquired with a slight grin. Dark frowned but took the room's key out and gave it to Link. The Hero also took the keychain before already putting the key into the ring hanging from the keychain.

Dark blinked few times before just staring. "How did you do that?" He inquired puzzled after Link gave the keychain and key back to him. The Hero chuckled while smiling happily.

"It's not magic if that's what you're wondering." He started before pointing to the bigger round area that the key was put into. "It's just simply wired into there." Link explained and showed the two starting points of the ring.

"Cool..." Dark whispered while examining the whole thing. The Hero nodded before already leading the dark Hylian to the bed.

"You can keep looking at it and eat the candy while I change to normal clothes too." Link stated happily. Dark listen just on half but he did nod to show he had understood the main thing. "Okay. I'll be back very soon." The Hero continued and kissed the vampire's forehead before he already vanished into the bathroom.

Dark put the keychain and key into his pocket before reaching out to the pumpkin bag. Without hesitation he emptied the whole thing into the bed. After that he spread it and chose one from there. The dark Hylian was very careful with the small wound in his mouth since it really stung when something hit into it.

When Link came out he nearly straight off deadpanned. "You just had to." He half whined. Dark shrugged while taking up a new candy.

"How else I'm going to find what I want?" He countered with a grin. The Hero chuckled and shook his head. "I think I freaked that thief out quite harshly..." Dark continued bit sadly after Link had gotten the costume into safety and come to bed.

The Hero shrugged. "He deserved it. Maybe now he really won't continue on his way of thieving." He stated and checked for a small chocolate candy. Dark had already put his own costume into the chest he had since so far he didn't yet have a closet like Link did.

"You said you might redo the werewolf costume?" The dark Hylian queried while taking up a new lollipop. Link just nodded but didn't say a word. "I was thinking... Well... I might take up on a wolf thing too for next year... Maybe a White Wolfos..." Dark continued bit hesitantly.

"Sounds like a good plan." The Hero stated before nearly frowning. "You got something more on the line?" He inquired since Dark still looked bit hesitant. The dark Hylian nodded but stayed silent. "Just state it out. I can't read minds, you know." Link continued with a slight grin.

"Well... Since you howled for Zelda... I thought... Um..." Dark started but trailed off quite soon. The Hero just nodded to show he was listening. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath before blurting out the whole plan of his. "I was thinking we could both be a wolf creature and keep a short howling concert at the midnight."

Link just stared at him for a while. "A... What...?" He asked nearly deadpanning. "_Daaark!_ It was humiliating enough to do that in front of you and Zelda but in front of hundreds of people...? Not a chance!" Link started with a whine before continuing quite sternly. Dark sighed and slumped.

"You looked like you enjoyed it." The dark Hylian mumbled before sighing again. "And you're right. It was stupid idea." He continued and kept his eyes fully in the candy.

Link groaned. "That's not what I was meaning... You can do what you want but... I really doubt that I'll take part in that." He explained as carefully as he could. Dark just shrugged but didn't even glance at him. "Besides, you don't need me there..." Link continued but trailed off very quickly. "Darky?" He eventually called carefully.

Dark sighed sadly. "I just wanted you to be there for me. For courage, backup, help..." He mumbled quietly.

"What did you have in mind for the concert?" Link inquired after a short while.

Dark shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." He replied and took up one of the candies. He wasn't really interested about it but it gave him something to do.

"Come on. Tell me. I want to know." The Hero stated confidently and crossed his arms over his chest. Dark only shrugged but that was as much of a reply Link got. He sighed nearly exaggerated and shook his head before already grinning. The Hero took up a candy and threw it at Dark. "Tell me or you'll get candy rain on yourself." Link threatened and threw another one.

Dark growled slightly and tried to block the candies. Eventually with the fifth candy he gave up. "Okay, okay! Just stop that already!" The dark Hylian half shouted. The Hero stopped his work and waited patiently. Dark took once a deep breath before he started to explain: "I was thinking that I could start by few sounds, you'd follow on the second round and after that it would be the rest of the "pack". And while you and others howl the same sound for third and second time, I'll change for new sounds. Then you'd follow and on third time the rest are along. And we'd continue for, what, five, ten... Maybe fifteen mins for the concert."

Link frowned while he thought the explanation through. "But... Like you said. It's a stupid idea." Dark continued and flopped down to his back.

"Actually... I think it might work." The Hero eventually said and grinned a bit. Dark frowned and sat up a bit to see Link better. "The thing is that we're both going to work with our costumes quite a much. And it quite certainly will conceal our true identities so no-one would know." He continued while getting even more interested about the whole thing.

"So... You're in?" The dark Hylian asked bit worriedly. Link nodded with a wide smile. "YES!" Dark screamed and launched straight at the Hero. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He whispered over and over again while embracing Link.

The Hero chuckled and returned the hug. "It's nothing and I think it'll be quite fun. But, we might need to plan it a bit." He started after Dark had let go of him.

The dark Hylian nodded. "I know. And I was thinking about some kind of poster with short explanation about it. It doesn't need to be there before Halloween, though." He explained straight off.

Link nodded. "Sounds good. And we could tell off that the leading howler is, the White Wolfos or whatever you choose for yourself. The second in command is a Werewolf and after that comes the "pack"." He thought through.

Dark nodded eagerly. "Sounds like a great plan!" He nearly shouted fully excited. Link chuckled and nodded too.

"Glad we got it figured out." The Hero stated happily before grinning threw one more candy at the dark Hylian. Dark growled slightly but he countered the attack and soon they were back throwing candy at each other while laughing happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Happy Halloween to everyone! ^.^ Oh, the duo decided NOT to go help on cleaning. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


End file.
